Banzai's Revenge
by Brainyxbat
Summary: After Banzai gets back at Shenzi for pulling a prank on him, her life is changed forever. *ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

Prologue

"This is going to be great!" Shenzi said to herself. She was in a playful mood, so she decided to play a prank on one of her friends, a hyena named Banzai who had bushy eyebrows on his face. Shenzi set up a trap with zebra meat as bait. Zebra meat was Banzai's favorite, so she knew he would fall for it. "Aah! Done!" She said to herself, as she hid in the shadows waiting for the victim.

After a few minutes, Banzai finally came along, looking for Shenzi. "Shenzi! Shenzi, where are-?" He started before he saw the zebra meat a few inches away. "Ooh, sweet! My favorite!" He went to eat it, but then, "GYAAAAHHHH!" he was pulled up by a rope around his ankle. Then when he was upside down, Shenzi came out, cracking up.

"Aww man Banzai, you really fell for my trap!" Shenzi said, rolling on her back laughing. "You are so gullible, I swear, hahahaha!" "You're so stupid!" Shenzi just couldn't stop laughing but Banzai wasn't amused, at _all_. Angrily, he untied himself, but fell on the ground his head.

"Just you wait, Shenzi Hyena! I'll get you one day!" He shouted as he ran off. Shenzi managed to stop laughing, so she ate the zebra meat she used for the trap. Little did she know, that prank was going to change her life. _Forever_.

**(A/N I FINALLY got this story started! Sorry the prologue is short, though. I'm currently writing out the 1st chapter.)**


	2. The Friendship Ceremony

Meanwhile, a still cranky Banzai was lying in the den, grumbling to himself. "That sneaky, little Shenzi! I'll get her for that!" He grumbled to himself, really angry with his friend for that trick. "But how? Should I prank her back? Nah, that's lame. Steal her dinner? No, I'd be mauled myself. Hmmm…" As he thought of revenge, he saw a strange lion and a lioness in the Outlands, looking kind of cranky. Since Banzai had good hearing, he managed to make out what they were saying.

"Ugh, I can't believe Vitani set me up with _you_ of all lions!" The lioness yelled.

"Oh, and you think I'm having a good time? Doesn't Vitani know we hate each other?!" The lion shouted back. Banzai raised his eyebrows, and then an evil smile grew on his face.

"I think I just found my revenge!" He said evilly to himself. "But how can I put it in action? Hmm…?"

*A few hours later*

"So, _why_ are we doing this?" Scar asked, sounding annoyed. He had a thin vine tied around his neck to look like a bowtie.

"I've asked him that eight times." Shenzi said in the same tone. She had a chain of white daisies around her head, beneath her ears like a crown, the bright colors contrasting from her darker hues.

"I _told_ you guys!" Banzai said exasperatedly. "One of my ancestors is from Yudonia, and I decided to do a Friendship Ceremony! To see how the Yudonians do it! You know, Yudonia? Efanshnai! Efanshnai! Diga dai Oundah Efanshnai!" He sang, while dancing like an idiot. Shenzi starred at him with an extraordinarily annoyed expression.

"Friendship Ceremony? That's so stupid." She complained, scratching her head from the flower stems. "And if you _did_ have a Yudonian ancestor, which I'm sure you _don't_, I would've known _years_ ago!" She pointed out.

"C'mon, guys! Nobody else would do it!" Banzai begged.

"Have you even _asked_ anybody else?" Shenzi asked.

"Uh actually heh heh… no." Banzai said while lowering his ears sheepishly. "C'mon, please?" He begged, going down on his knees, and clasping his paws together in front of the hyena matriarch. "I'll hunt for you for 3 days!" Shenzi put her paw on her chin to think.

"Make it a week, and you've got a deal." She replied. A big smile grew on Banzai's face.

"Oh, thank you so much, Shen-!" Banzai started, but Shenzi interrupted.

"Let's get this over with." She grumbled.

"Yeah, let's get this stupid thing done already. This vine is cutting off my blood circulation." Scar complained, tugging at the vine around is neck.

"OK, OK! We'll get started!" Banzai said, and cleared his throat.

*A minute later*

"And now you may, as you say, _kiss the bride!_" Banzai said excitedly with a clearly fake Yudonian accent. Shenzi and Scar's expressions went to bored to totally confused.

"One more time?" Scar asked, while Shenzi just stood in place.

"Just as I said! You may kiss her!" Banzai replied.

"Oho no! I am not, I repeat, _not_ kissing a hyena!" Scar shouted as he untied the vine around his neck and threw it to the ground.

"And I am _NOT_ kissing a lion! No way, no how! Not even if you paid me!" Shenzi shouted as she threw off her flower crown in the grass.

"C'mon, guys! It's just one time! I swear! Please?" Banzai begged again. Shenzi leaned down so her nose was almost touching his.

"NO. N-O, NO. NOT, HAPPENING." She said firmly.

"I'll do your hunting for a week, and a half!" Banzai tried.

"Make it 2 weeks, and you've got a deal." She said, pointing a paw at him. After Banzai nodded, she walked towards Scar, still looking annoyed. "OK Scar, pucker up." She said in a monotone voice.

"Oh no, no way I'm kissing you! And I can do _my own hunting, thank you very much!_" He yelled in her face, and she squeezed her eyes shut, and her ears and bangs were blown back.

"You can have half of the food I get." Shenzi offered in a monotone voice. Scar leaned towards her face, so his nose was touching hers.

"No thank you, I already get my own food." He refused.

"Then you can uh, um…" Shenzi thought. She was stuck on what else to offer.

"She'll be your queen!" Banzai piped up.

"Say what now?" Shenzi asked, looking towards the male hyena. Scar smirked as he was scratching his head in thought.

"Queen, hmmm?" He asked. "I like where this is going." He finished as his smirk grew into a full smile.

"I don't." Shenzi said. "I'm not doing it, I changed my mind." She finished, crossing her arms, and pointing her nose to the sky.

"C'mon, Shenzi! You'll be treated like _royalty_!" Banzai insisted. Shenzi looked towards him with half-closed eyes, and a raised eyebrow.

"How's that any different from _now?_" She asked.

"The lions will completely respect you!" Banzai said, and she got a surprised look on her face. "They'll bring food to you, they'll hunt for you, and you'll be allowed in the Pridelands as long as you please!" He finished. Shenzi then gave in.

"Ugh fine, deal!" She grumbled with a huff. Then she walked over to Scar. "Let's get this over with." She finished, and she looked up at him with her big yellow eyes. She then stood on her toes, and pecked Scar on the lips really quickly. They both turned to Banzai. "You happy now?" She asked. He just looked at them with an annoyed expression.

"Ah, close enough." He said, doing a 'whatever' gesture with his paw. Then Shenzi suddenly jumped up in the air, and shouted

"YES! I'M FREE! WHOOO!" She tried to run off, but she accidentally bumped into Scar's leg. "Ow!" She muttered, rubbing her forehead. Then she ran off in the opposite direction. Scar just walked off the way the female hyena went, leaving Banzai smirking evilly.

"My revenge is _complete!_" He muttered to himself.

**(A/N I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I wanted to use some of the lines from an episode of Drake and Josh called "We're Married." I wanted to use the lines from the Friendship Ceremony, but I couldn't find them, so I decided to skip them. Plus in this universe, Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Vitani are the same age. And Nuka's a teen at this time. Just saying so to avoid any confusion!)**


	3. First Few Weeks

_A few weeks later…_

"Nobody knows  
the trouble I've seen," Shenzi sang quietly,  
"Nobody knows  
my sorrow..."

"Oh Shenzi Darling, do lighten up," Scar said as he tossed a small bone at Shenzi, but it hit the wall. "Sing something with a little... bounce in it."  
She thought for a minute before one clicked into her head.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

"No! No. Anything but that!" Scar shouted, startling Shenzi.  
She sighed.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, diddely-dee-dee,  
There they are a-standing in a row..." she sang as Scar started to enjoy it and joined in.  
"Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head..." Shenzi and Scar sang, as Shenzi was singing unenthusiastically.

"Okay, I'm going to have a royal nap," Scar said a bit after, "Now get out."

"Pfft, why?" Shenzi asked. "I'll be quiet."

"Since when are hyenas quiet?" Scar asked humorously.

"When we're _sleeping?_" Shenzi replied, tiring of the conversation already.

"I've heard you all mumble and snore in your sleep, now beat it!" Scar yelled, swiping his paw at her, but missing completely.

"I'm staying." Shenzi said, crossing her arms.

"Get out!" Scar shouted.

"Nooo!... I'm leaving." She said, and walked out.

"Hey, get me a zebra while you're at it!" Scar shouted after her, but she shouted,

"Nope!" back. She huffed loudly when she was out of his earshot. "Sheesh, what am I? His queen, or his slave?" She asked herself. "This is NOT a WAY to TREAT YOUR QUEEN!" She shouted, hoping Scar would hear her.

"KEEP IT DOWN!" He shouted back. Shenzi just smirked.

"Heh, he heard me. Good, maybe he'll take a hint!" She yelled.

"_SHUT UP!_" Scar shouted again from the cave. 'Ah, might as well find somethin' to chow down on.' She thought as she went towards a zebra herd, but she ran into Banzai.

"_How_ am I going to continue to be Scar's queen, without _ripping_ his head off?" She asked angrily, still peeved at her friend for getting her into the whole "queen" thing in the first place. The male hyena shrugged.

"I don't know, but you ought to come up with something, 'cause it'll be awfully hard to rip off his head without him ripping off your's," Banzai joked as he walked away, laughing. Shenzi rolled her eyes, and continued her search.

* * *

_*Meanwhile* _

"Uh sire, don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Zazu the blue hornbill asked from his rib-bone cage.

"What makes you say that?" Scar asked, lazily picking at his claws.

"Well, you could've asked her nicely to leave, you know." Zazu replied, raising an eyebrow at the green-eyed lion. "Plus you should show her more respect than you offer." He finished.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Scar suddenly yelled, making the bird jump. "_I'm_ the king until Mufasa comes back, not you!" The true king, his queen Sarabi, and their son Simba had gone away for a while, and left Scar in charge until they came back home.

Meanwhile outside, Shenzi was back from her little feast when she heard their argument. 'You're kidding me!' She thought.

"Scar! Are you really asleep in there?!" Shenzi called out with an irritated tone.

"Well, not anymore, now that _you_ called!" Scar yelled back with the same irritated tone. "Now beat it!" Shenzi rolled her eyes, and just decided to leave. If he was in a bad mood, she didn't want to be around to see it. She walked to a group of lionesses and flopped on her stomach. She expected them to either walk away, or shoo her away, but since she was queen temporarily, they gave her more respect than that. Except for Zira. She was jealous of the hyena.

"Need something? Take a picture, it lasts longer!" She snapped. Shenzi glared at her.

"Zira!" Sarafina yelled. "She's the queen! You should be nicer!" Zira rolled her eyes and just left.

"Thanks for that," Shenzi muttered.

"No problem." Sarafina said with a smile. "What'd Scar do this time?"  
She, along with the other lionesses knew very well that Scar wasn't treating Shenzi like a queen at all. He was treating her more like a slave.

"First, he made me sing a bouncy song about coconuts, then he made me leave, pretending he was going to sleep. Then after catching and eating a zebra, I went back, and he wasn't sleeping at all!" She ranted.

"I heard him arguing with the bird, so I yelled 'Are you really sleeping in there?' But he yelled 'I was, until you called! Now beat it!' So I just left, and here I am." She finished, almost out of breath. Sarafina smirked.

"That's Scar for ya," She giggled.

"Thanks, I feel much better," Shenzi said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon." Little did Shenzi, or anybody know, Sarafina was right.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time! I've been in a Timzi mood lately. Maybe once "Short Stuff 2" is done, I'll be able to continue this. But until then, I think this story will be on hiatus. ^^; P.S. I don't own any of the characters or the songs in this. They all belong to Disney.)**


End file.
